


Začátek konce

by sparklingdali



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Hetalia
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingdali/pseuds/sparklingdali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rastislav si po tom všem už nikdy nebude schopen přiznat, jak strašně moc jí měl dřív rád.</p><p>((trošku kontroverznější zpracování slovensko-maďarských vztahů))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Začátek konce

**Author's Note:**

> Budínský pašalik/vilájet bylo území Uherska, které od roku 1541 až po dobytí Budína Habsburky v roce 1686 náleželo Osmanské říši (dnešní Turecko). Horní země (dnešní Slovensko) zůstalo pod navládou Rakouska.  
>    
> Maďarizace byla cílená a později také zcela otevřená snaha o násilnou přeměnu nemaďarského obyvatelstva Uherského království v součást maďarského národa. Proces měl sloužit k vytvoření silného národního státu, jako protiváha německé části Rakouského císařství, jehož bylo v té době Uhersko součastí a díky kterému muselo čelit germanizaci.

"Vážně jsi vyrostl, tímhle tempem za chvíli prorazíš strop," změřila si Erzsébet Slovensko od hlavy až k patě, když stáli na prachové cestě před Schönbrunnem. Rastislav ji vždycky o pár centimetrů přečníval, ale v současnosti byl o hlavu a půl vyšší než ona a doslova se nad ní tyčil.

"Neviděli jsme se dvě stě let, jasně že jsem vyrostl, vždyť i ty-"

"Sto let? Nepřeháníš to trochu?" Nadzvedla obočí a pobaveně se usmála. 

"Mně to jako dvě stě roků přišlo!" Složil si trucovitě ruce na prsou. Pokud by to brali opravdu doslovně, tak se za tu dobu viděli mnohokrát, ale takto úplně o samotě bez otravného dozoru Turecka nebo Rakouska spolu mluvili po více než sto padesáti letech.

Erzsébet ho tiše pozorovala, zatímco jí Rasťo pohled vracel s určitou bojovností v očích. Rozhodla se ho v tomto případě nechat vychladnout, i když ji udivovalo, že za tu hodinku po tom, co se _dvě stě let_   pořádně neviděli, se s ní už dával do křížku jako dřív.

"Chci ti poděkovat za to, jak jsi mě tu zastupoval. Byla na tebe moje šlechta hodná?" Vyslovila to téměř škádlivě. 

Rastislavův obličej okamžitě nabyl na barvě a Slovák se zamračil. "Hajzlové zajebaní to jsou," procedil mezi zuby. 

Erzsébet se uchechtla. "Tak alespoň vidíš, jaké to je!"

"Jenže k tobě se takhle nechovají. Já jsem pro ně jen..." Rasťo se zastavil a podíval se na ní. Měřil si Erzsébetinu širokou sukni, vlasy vyčesané nahoru, úctyhodnou chvíli jí také zíral do výstřihu, než pochmurně dodal: "Změnila jsi se."

Erzsébet se zasmála, i když smích to rozhodně nebyl radostný. "Nebyl jsi to ty, kdo chtěl, abych se oblékala jako holka?"

"Mně tak záleželo, co nosíš!" Zamračil se. "Jen jsem chtěl, abys pochopila, že ti nikdy nenaroste šu-"

Erzsébetiny tváře zrudly a okamžitě ho přerušila. "Nelíbí se ti to snad?" Svraštila obočí a bojovně vystrčila bradu. "Chtěl bys, abych tu lítala rozcuchaná s mečem a rozevlátou košilí. Už nejsme děti, Rasťo!"

Rastislav se od ní zachmuřeně odvrátil. Dle něj dobře věděla, co po ní chce, ale místo toho se tu hádali ohledně trapných historek z dětství. Kterých měli opravdu nespočetně a Rasťo byl poměrně přesvědčen, že Erzsébet by z povídání o nich vyšla o dost hůř.

Když společně konečně došli ke kočáru, znovu promluvil: "Co se ti stalo?" Díval se u toho z okna.

"Co by se stalo..." Erzsébet si složila ruce v klíně a odvrátila od něj pohled. Něco na tom gestu Rastislava neskutečně vyvedlo z míry, jako by každý její pohyb naprosto popíral vše, co o ní až doteď věděl. 

"Jaké to bylo žít u něj?" 

"U Sadika?" Řekla zamyšleně a zadívala se z okna. Kočár právě drkocal po mostě a slunce se odráželo na hladině Dunaje pod ním. 

Rastislava ale scenérie venku pramálo zajímala a po jejích slovech se v něm doslova vařila krev. Najednou je to Sadik a ne turecký zmrd? 

"Stali se z vás kamarádi!?" Sevřel ruce v pěst a zúžil oči. "To on tě donutil chovat se takhle, co?" Naklonil se k ní a trhl hlavou směrem k jejímu oblečení.

"Okamžitě s tím přestaň!" Erzsébet ho sledovala s rozlícenou tváří a ret jí několikrát zlostně poskočil. "Řekla jsem ti, že se s tebou o tom nebudu bavit. Pokud tě to tak trápí, vystup si!" Mávla rukou směrem ke dveřím a složila si ruce na prsou. 

Rastislav už necítil zlost, ale příšernou lítost, prostupující celou jeho bytost. Místo tváře plné hněvu teď Erzsébet sledoval s rozšířenýma očima a pootevřenými ústy. Potom sevřel ruce v pěst a vyhrkl se zoufalstvím v hlase něco, co ho celá ta léta vnitřně drásalo. "Nechtěl jsem ho nechat, aby tě odtáhnul, rozumíš?! Bojoval jsem s ním a-"

"A prohrál jsi." Přerušila ho okamžitě rozhodným hlasem, jako by chtěla jeho výčitkám doslova rozkázat, aby okamžitě zmizely. "Já také, tak to nech být, je to už dlouhá doba a já teď budu mít hodně práce dát vše zase do pořádku." Nedívala se vůbec na něho a stále sledovala hladinu řeky, dokud kočár neopustil most a nezahnuli do vedlejší ulice. Až když opustili Vídeň a dali se na dlouhou cestu směrem k Prešporku, odvážil se znovu promluvit.

"Ty... a já?"

Erzsébet k němu stočila hlavu. "To nevím, vrátí se to k tomu, jak to bylo předtím." Znovu na něj upřela ty temně zelené oči, jako kdyby byl úplně hloupý.

Soudě dle Rastislavovy tváře to nebyla uspokojivá odpověď a Slovák si zuřivě kousal ret, zatímco pozoroval les ve vlastním okně na druhé straně od ní. "Takže se zase budu toulat od domu k domu? Po tom, co jsem se staral o celou Horní zem!" 

"Starala se o ní šlechta stejně tak, jako se o ni bude starat teď. Neříkám, že se máš toulat, přidej se třeba k armádě. Copak ti mám vytvářet program, co dělat..."

"Trhni si!" Málem vážně vystoupil.

"Nečekej žádnou změnu, tohle se prostě nemění. Samozřejmě, že jsem ti vděčná za to, co jsi ty roky dělal, za vyjednávání s Rakouskem a držení zbytku království."

Rastislav se po těch slovech zadíval do země. Pokud vyjednáváním myslela řvát rozzuřeně na Rakousko, ať si tu svojí lupičskou chásku příště raději nechá doma a pošle mu nějakou slušnou vojenskou posilu, tak opravdu vyjednával s Roderichem velmi svědomitě. Na třicetiletou válku, které se sice Erzsébet osobně nezúčastnila, ale rozhodně ji pocítila, se Rasťo kvůli zachování vlastního duševního zdraví snažil raději vůbec nemyslel. Ve skutečnosti upřímně obdivoval Rakousko za to, že se jim po tom všem, co Uhersku způsobil, vůbec dokázal podívat do očí.

"Vím, že jsi taky nechtěl, aby se nic z toho stalo." Na pár sekund se odmlčela, než těžce a neskutečně vyčerpaně vydechla: "Věř mi, že já také ne."

Rastislav jí ihned popadl za ruce a sklonil se k ní. Měl v očích napůl zoufalý, napůl prosebný výraz. "Teď už bude všechno dobré. Slibuju." Díval se po ní s neskutečnou naléhavostí v očích jako by jeho život závisel na tom, aby mu uvěřila.

Erzsébet mu ten pohled pár vteřin opětovala a pak se hořce, mezi slzami usazujícími se jí v očích, usmála. "Ty jsi stále ten stejný hlupáček, jako jsi byl předtím, viď?"

Rasťo by se okamžitě urazil, kdyby ta slova nebyla pronesená s citem a kdyby ho u toho nevtáhla k sobě do náruče. "Krajina je rozdrancovaná." Šeptala mu do ucha a on se jí snažil uhnout, aby mohl svoje rty přitisknout na ty její. "Zůstali jsme pod nadvládou cizinců, Habsburků ještě ke všemu." Řekla, když jí Rasťo nechal znovu nabrat dech. Pohladila ho po vlasech, rozcuchaných od jejích prstů. "Moc dobře víš, že nic nebude dobré."

"Ale bude." Hádal se s ní dál po tom, co ho Erzsébet políbila nazpátek.

Místo toho, aby mu opět odporovala, Rastislava objala a přitáhla ho pevně k sobě. Rasťo kolem ní také ovinul svoje ruce a bojoval s úsměvem, který se mu dral na rty, protože stisk měla, i po tolika letech od sebe, stále jako chlap. 

"Neboj se, na něco přijdeme." Zašeptal a zavřel oči.

 Kočár ujížděl dál a Rastislav ji nechal, aby si položila hlavu na jeho klín, zatímco se probíral v jejích vlasech, které měl až dodnes vražené v paměti jako rozcuchanou směs copánků, se kterou se kolikrát musel večer hrdinsky potýkat. Erzsébet se natáhla pro jeho ruku a Rastislav, když ji sevřel, tenkrát na malou chvíli opravdu upřímně uvěřil, že všechno jednou bude zase v pořádku.

-

Když Erzsébet konečně přijde na to, jak vzdorovat Rakousku a získat zpátky ztracená práva, Rasťo na ní kouká z druhé strany sněmu s rozšířenýma očima a cítí se, jako by mu někdo vyrazil vzduch z plic.

**Author's Note:**

> Rastislav ve skutečnosti není oficiální Slovensko, ale moje originální postava, kterou jsem vytvořila před pár lety společně s Václavem pro [Dvě století](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3626808)


End file.
